Traveling of Strangers
by Sana Kurata San
Summary: Three siblings cross the time barrier and enter the world of......RUROUNI KENSHIN!
1. The Boundary Forest

The Travel of Strangers

"Shut up! You're so mean Quinn!"

Brooke threw the pillow at her identical twin and laughed.

"I know. " Quinn stuck nose up in the air like a rich girl. "I am great, aren't I?"

Brooke laughed and threw another pillow at her sister. She smiled, looking at her sister was like looking into a talking, thinking, walking, and annoying mirror. Both girls had long, straight blonde hair, that fell to the bottom of their waists. Each had steel gray eyes, and a size 2 figure.

"But you DO remind me of Yahiko. You don't like to be called small-"

"I'm only one fourth of an inch shorter than you.…."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

Joseph, their younger brother came storming into the room. "I'm TRYING to watch Kenshin!"

Quinn winked at her sister. "You mean….squinty eyes, egg-head, smiley boy, broom head, bird head…who else?

"Ummm….hyper-active weasel, ugly raccoon, evil vixen, living mummy…oh! Don't forget blue lips!" Brooke laughed. "AKA: Saito, Sengaku, Sojiro, Cho, Sano, Misao, Kaoru, Megumi, Shishio, and Yumi."

Quinn grabbed her sister's shoulder. "Don't forget the carrot-topped, scar faced, law breaking, red dressed, GIRLY MAN!"

The twins smiled at each other. "KENSHIN!" they screamed in unison.

"Ya ya, ya, can you guys just keep it down?" asked Joseph impatiently. Joseph looked like his sisters, but his clean cut platinum blonde hair made him look sweet and innocent, when, in reality, he was quite the opposite.

"It's not like it's gunna kill you for us to be loud!" shouted Quinn as he stomped out. Quinn stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Quinn, Brooke and Joseph lived in Tokyo, Japan on the Air Force Base. Their house was large for a condo, with 6 bedrooms and 2 offices it was rather boring for them. They were alone in the house most of the day, their father was a general in the air force, so he was rarely around, and their mother, who was a cop, was shot while trying to stop a gang. Brooke flopped down on her bed. "Quinn, do you ever wish you were in an anime series?"

Quinn looked at her sister. "Yeah…why?"

"Well, life is perfect in anime, well, not perfect, but it all works out. If this was anime, mom wouldn't be dead…"

"Not true." Quinn laid down next to her sister. "Kenshin's family died." She smiled, then looked confused. "That didn't help….."

"GIRLS! GET IN YOUR KIMONOS!" Their father called from the kitchen. Brooke sighed. "I don't wanna change." She grabbed two backpacks out of her closet. "Put your clothes in here." Quinn pulled a mini skirt, suspenders, and tank top out and shoved them into her white backpack. Brooke copied her sister, but her her white overalls, and pink, white, and black striped tank top in to match. They quickly pulled on their kimonos, Brooke's teal with black-and-white flowers, Quinn's pale pink with beige leaves. "Ready." They said in unison.

They were five minutes late to the dinner party, and their father gave them a warning glare. After dinner, they snuck out to behind the restaurant and changed into their normal clothes. Quinn was still changing when Brooke noticed their surroundings. She tugged on her sister arm. "Quinn….were at the boundary forest."


	2. The Light Ahead

"I found you guys dads looking for-" Joseph stopped short when he saw where they were standing. "The boundary forest…..no one has ever made it out alive."

Quinn looked at her sister. "Do you think it's really dangerous?"

Brooke looked straight ahead. "There's only one way to find out."

The three siblings huddled closely together as they made their way through the forest. Quinn scanned the floor for snakes and other insects, while Joseph looked around wildly. Brooke kept her gaze fixed ahead of her, her long braids and side-swept bangs shining in the dim light. Quinn brushed her identical bangs out of her face. "I don't like this….bugs…everywhere…."

Joe laughed. "Quinn is a scaredy cat, Quinn is a scaredy cat, Quinn is a-"

"Hey Joe what's that on your shoulder?" Brooke asked. Joseph screamed and spun in a circle. "Where? Is it off?"

The twins burst into laughter. "I'm scared huh?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

Brooke stopped laughing and pointed ahead. "LOOK! A light!" Sure enough, I what had just been a nearly pitch black forest, there was a light just ahead. The trio ran toward it, not knowing, or caring, what lay ahead. Joseph stopped quickly to pick up a book tossed on the ground. "Cool." he muttered and ran to catch up with his sisters.


End file.
